


If People Were Seahorses

by srmiller



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Future Fic, Gen, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons pregnancy fluff with a little Daisy thrown in</p>
            </blockquote>





	If People Were Seahorses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosieTwiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/gifts).



“I don’t understand,” Jemma complained from her seat in the overstuffed chair of her Scottish cottage, and across the room her husband made an agreeing sound as he stared at his laptop.

“Fitz! Are you even listening to me?”

Turning his head away from the screen he focused those blue eyes on Jemma and barely, just barely, held back a sigh. “You were complaining about having gestational diabetes.”

“I was not _com_ -“ but she cut herself off when he simply raised an eyebrow at her denial. “I’m just saying,” she started over, laying her hand on her very round stomach. “As a biochemist I don’t understand how I’m doing everything properly and my levels are still off. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Sometimes it doesn’t make any sense,” he reminded her. “Or do I have to remind you a rock once ate you and spit you out on the other side of the universe?”

“It did not eat me,” she corrected, exasperated. “And if you recall, you figured out how to open an impossible door and brought me back.”

Fitz shifted on the chair he’d been camped out on for the better part of an hour and turned to her with his brows furrowed in confusion. “Are you saying you want me to fix this? Because as much as I’d love to, I don’t see how I could.”

“Opened an impossible door,” she repeated.

“That’s a bit different than regulating your sugar levels,” he reminded her and the patience in his voice made her want to hit him, but getting up and waddling across the room was entirely more effort than it was worth. Later, she promised herself. After the baby was born and she had energy to move again.

“I just want this to be over.”

“I’m going to write that in the baby book,” he smirked.

She glared.

With a sound which sounded disturbingly like a sigh Fitz got up, crossed the room, and crouched by her chair. Jemma thought about hitting him now that he was within reach but when he laid his and over hers where it still rested on her belly she felt the anger disappear in an instant.

“I promise to get started on figuring out how male seahorses carry babies to term if you promise to keep trying with the food.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his earnest promise but she was still frustrated, and would likely continue to be frustrated for at least two more months. “It makes it very difficult to want to try when trying doesn’t seem to accomplish anything.”

“I don’t know about that, trying is how you got pregnant in the first place.”

The look she gave him was unamused but he continued to grin at her anyway. “Trying to eat properly and having sex aren’t exactly in the same category, Fitz.”

“Fair enough. Why don’t we come up with awful names to give the tadpole to punish them for putting you through this?” he suggested hopefully. 

“Worse than the ones you’ve already thought of?” They'd been arguing over names since they found out she was pregnant and with her due date closing in she was worried they weren't going to have a name in time.

“They weren’t that bad,” he argued with a frown.

The look she gave him was dubious, “Eustice? Honestly, Fitz.”

“It’s not that bad,” he grumbled as he picked up her feet so he could sit on the ottoman. She nearly groaned when he started pressing the heel of his palm into her arches.

“It’s terrible,” she managed to get out and hoped he'd never stop doing exactly what he was doing.

“Well you’ve already nixed months, flowers, cities, immediate family members, superhero aliases and people we’ve dated. You haven’t left us a whole lot to work with, Simmons.”

Jemma smiled at the nickname, he so rarely called her by her last name anymore and when he said it with that exasperated affection she almost wished she could go back and relive those first months together on the bus. How could they have not known, she wondered. All those days working side by side, fighting and saving each other, how could they have not realized everything they were supposed to be together? Oh to go back and do things differently, to get a few more months or years together--then she felt the baby kick, she refused to learn the sex of the baby even though Fitz knew, and she took back the wish. She wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in time or space then right there in theirlittle home with the quiet and the underground labratory.

Gestational diabetes and all.

"I suppose we could try the insulin," she grumbled.

"It can't hurt at this point," he reminded her carefully. She'd been reluctant to try the medicine, determined to outsmart the diabetes by simply changing the way she ate but it was better to do what was right by the baby than prove she was smarter. "Just keep in mind how much fun it'll be to guilt trip the baby when they're older."

"Somehow," Jemma smiled as the baby kicked again, "I don't think the baby will care."

"Probably not," he agreed. "They'll be a hellion, for sure."

"Good, I wouldn't know what to do with a calm, normal baby."

He grinned and got up to get the water or tea he was regularly forcing down her throat. "Just wait till they get a sibling."

Jemma groaned, already dreading it.

####################

Daisy came into the room hospital room knowing she probably looked as if she'd run the last mile. Which she kind of had, but that's the way things work when you're a SHIELD agents and your best friends have a baby the same day an android tries to rob a bank.

Coulson had already dropped by, bringing with him a Captain America onsie, complete with tutu. May had come with him and Daisy had it on good authority she'd smiled.

“Oh my God, guys," Daisy cooed as she walked up to the plastic crib to see the newest member of their little family. "She’s gorgeous.”

Daisy reached out and brushed a finger across the tuft of hair peaking out from underneath a green beanie. “She’s got your coloring, Jemma-wait, Baby Girl Fitzsimmons? You guys still haven’t named her?”

She watched as Jemma and Fitz exchanged a guilty look, “We’re working on it.”

“As long as you don’t name her Mary Sue,” Daisy mumbled, still holding a grudge at the sisters who had thought that was a good name. “Can I hold her? Will it wake her up?”

“She’ll probably wake up hungry sooner rather than later,” Jemma shrugged. “Might as well be sooner.”

Daisy picked up the small bundle and Jemma fought the knee jerk instinct to want to her hold her daughter close and not let anyone else touch her. Hormones, she thought wryly, and prayed they’d level out soon.

“It’s cute you guys name put Fitzsimmons on her card,” Daisy commented as she rocked the baby.

“It’s the one part of her name we can agree on,” Fitz admitted wryly.

She looked up, knew she was grinning madly. “Wait, seriously? Her last name is really going to be Fitzsimmons?”

“She’s as much a Fitz as she is a Simmons,” Fitz pointed out, standing so he could look at his daughter sleeping in his friend’s arms.

Objectively, she was the most beautiful thing on this, or any planet.

“That is…that is the coolest thing I’ve ever heard.” Daisy looked down at the baby when she moved in her sleep. “Hey there Mini Fitzsimmons, you are going to be so spoiled, you have no idea. The Director of SHIELD keeps calling himself your godfather, and I’m going to be the best Superhero Aunt any kid could ask for.”

Daisy smiled at the tiny fist escaping the confines of the blanket. “You guys did good.”

“We think so.”

From her place in bed Jemma scoffed, “Because you did so much.”

“Seahorses, Jemma.”

“Seahorses?” Daisy repeated.

Jemma waved the question away. “Long story. How is everything going at SHIELD?”

Daisy figured anything they needed to know Coulson was already telling them so she shrugged and didn't mention the bank robbery or the dude with the fippers for feet who may or not be poisonous to the touch. “It’s good, Mac says he’s going to be coming by later if nothing comes up.”

“Knock on wood,” Jemma said even as she knocked twice on the bedside table.

Daisy shook her head as she tried to get the baby to hold on to her finger, resisted the urge to wake her up so she could the baby's eyes. “I don’t know if you guys are brave or stupid or what, bringing a kid into the world.”

“What’s wrong with the world?” Fitz asked, his fingers all but twitching because it had been almost an hour since he held his daughter but it would be rude to take her from Daisy when she’d only just got here.

Daisy looked at him as if she couldn’t believe he was asking the question, “It’s kind of falling apart.”

“The world’s always falling apart,” Jemma argued with a shrug. “It’s the nature of things. Sure it’s falling apart in rather spectacular fashion right now but if we stop moving forward we give up hope things will get better.”

“Our new hope,” Daisy laughed. “You know, like Star Wars?”

“Okay, I think it’s time to take her back,” Fitz decided as he transferred the little girl from Daisy’s arms to his own and almost immediately she missed the weight of the baby in her arms. “We are a Star Trek family, you can take your midichlorian nonsense elsewhere.”

“Hand her to me Fitz.”

He looked so aggrieved when he looked at Jemma, Daisy couldn’t help but laugh. “I just got her.”

“And you’ll have her again in a minute, give her to me.”

Fitz grumbled but acquiesced and Daisy wanted to hold this moment, of Fitz and Jemma’s arms tangled around their baby, iridescent smiles on their faces as they looked down at their daughter, and remember it forever.

And if there was a little ache in her own heart she set it aside to worry about later.

“I want a picture of you guys,” she announced, pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

“Oh! Yes, we haven’t had a proper family picture yet,” Jemma scooted over on the bed so Fitz could sit beside her and they looked so normal it was almost hard to believe the new mama had once dissected an alien with glee, or the proud papa had designed mechanical hands which looked so real lifelike no one could tell the difference.

“Perfect, and I’m sending them to you guys now. I should get back and make sure no one’s blown up HQ.”

“Ironic since you did that once yourself,” Fitz teased with a grin.

Daisy resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him, but only just. “When are you guys heading home?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

“Then I’ll see you guys at home tomorrow.” She reached out and hugged Fitz, squeezing tight because she was emotional and barely holding back tears. “Congrats, Dad.”

His grin was a mild wide, “Thanks Daze.”

Leaning over she carefully hugged Jemma, “She’s the luckiest girl in world to have parents like you.”

“Thank you, Daisy.”

Daisy gave her honorary niece a kiss on the soft forehead peeking out from under her hat. “Be nice to your parents, kid. They’re new at this.”

As she walked out of the room feeling both elated and a little sad, Daisy she found herself smiling as she heard Fitz, before the door closed behind her, asking if it was his turn to hold the baby.

####################

After a few more visitors from SHIELD and Real Life came and went until visiting hours finally ended. All Jemma wanted to do was sleep but if she did she might miss something, even if just seeing her baby asleep in her father’s arms. She knew, however illogical, she’d never seen anything more beautiful.

Taking her phone off the nightstand she took a picture so she would never have to worry about forgetting what it felt like to have her heart overflowing with love.

“She needs a name, Fitz.”

“We’ll figure it out,” he promised without looking up, seemingly unconcerned their daughter was almost a day old and still didn’t have a name.

Jemma watched them, her hands resting under cheek and it came to her in a quiet flash, as if the right name had been waiting for just that moment. “Madeline.”

Fitz looked up, “Huh?”

“Madeline,” she repeated. “I like Madeline.”

“Madeline,” Fitz repeated as if he was testing the syllables on his tongue. “Maddy.”

He nodded before looking down at his daughter with a soft smile. “Hello, Madeline Hope Fitzsimmons. Welcome to the world.”


End file.
